As A Murder Does
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A daughter soon learns that things even after her father's death will remain the same until she finds her father's killer. ONE SHOT


As A Murder Does

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit.

Summary: When a father's love goes much father from the grave. Christina must help her grandpa understand that his don didn't do the murders and it was Kevin Sullivan. Even if it means putting her young life in danger.

Christina ran a hand through her brown hair. It's almost been three full months since they found half of her family dead in their Atlanta home. She only was down the road from her parents house and Daniel would come over to swim in her pool when she was there healing from her knee surgery. She was currently on the phone with her friend of the past year CM Punk.

"So how are you holding up?" asked the ECW champion.

"Holding up as the best I can CM. I mean… I've been hunting for answers for months. I can't seem to find any reasonable answers. I mean I miss him, but… I… you know."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on CM someone's at the door."

"Ok."

She limped over to the door and opened it. She looked in shock at CM. "What are you doing here with my grandpa?"

CM hung up his phone and smiled at the young diva. "I called up your grandpa and he told me that you haven't been sleeping and seem to have found an answer to your dad's death."

Christina nodded her head. "Yes, I found something on my desk in my office."

"Can I see it?" asked CM.

She nodded her head. "It will take me some time to get it. It's in the basement. Can't walk very good as you can tell."

"We'll just follow you then." Said her grandpa.

"Ok grandpa." She slowly led them into the kitchen so they could go down into the basement. She led them down to her basement which had weights that she used for her therapy. "Just stay here. I'll go and get it."

Both men nodded their heads and watched her disappear into a room that had a dark wooden door.

Christina hunted for the letter that was left in her office. She put her hand on it. She remembered when she had found it just a few days ago.

-Flashback-

"Ugh rehab sucks ass. Why can't I just return to the road and be with the SmackDown and ECW rosters." She limped into her office. She saw a letter sitting on her desk. She knew right away it was Kevin Sullivan who wrote it because she knew it was his writing.

-End of Flashback-

She came out. She limped over to them.

"Baby do you want to read it to us?" asked her grandpa.

Christina looked at the letter in her hand. "I don't mind reading it to you grandpa. It's a little morbid though."

"Alright I understand that baby."

She opened it. "It says 'So you're trying to figure out a mystery of what happened to your dear old dad, step mother Nancy, and little Daniel. You thought your support for Nancy and Chris' love was a big deal. Well sweetheart you have no idea what really happened bringing your dumb ass father and his slutty ass wife together. I believe the storylines are all to blame. He ruined my marriage to Nancy. I told your father he was going to pay dearly for what he has done to me, but he had a choice. Four children, three to his previous marriage and Daniel. He had a life changing choice. It was either you or his family. He could have either given you up to me and be with Nancy and Daniel or keep you and give up Nancy and Daniel. If he didn't do one of those your family was in danger. Your dad. Step mom, and Daniel were to die. You support your dad and step mom's marriage. You're next you whore ass bitch. Sincerely Kevin Sullivan.' It's stupid I know, but god he hated dad more than anyone else. He had nothing to gain from this."

Her grandpa put his hands on her slim shoulders. "Baby girl you should be able to sleep better and eat better when this man is put behind bars."

"Grandpa I should've called the cops. They will classify this as withholding evidence from them."

"Baby girl put Kevin Sullivan in jail. They know you well enough."

"Of course, but what if Sullivan tries to link me with the murders? That man is smart."

"Don't worry. They'll believe you."

CM nodded his head. "Your grandpa is right Chrissy. There is no way Sullivan can take you out. You have the note that tells them that he's after you next."

They heard clapping. "Bravo bravo. You pretty much cracked the case." Said a voice that Christina knew well enough.

They turned around.

"Sullivan. What the hell are you doing here? You caused my family enough pain."

"You read the letter. You're next doll face."

"You son of a bitch. You took my son and grandson away from me and you want to kill my granddaughter next? I don't think so."

"Ah Michael it is good to see you too old man. Your son was a sorry excuse for a father. He didn't save his wife or bastard son's life by giving up his eldest daughter."

"You son of a bitch. My dad told me the truth you cocksucker. He knew you wanted to make you yours. He didn't want me to lose my virginity to you."

"Oh you still may lose your virginity still."

Christina crossed her arms. "Sorry about that Sullivan. I have already lost my virginity. Besides you wouldn't want to kill someone who is three months along now would you? Instead of four murders there would be five. Wouldn't think you would want to do that Sullivan."

"Oh you're wrong. Who ever's baby your carrying will die too. You're just a slut like Nancy was."

"You son of a bitch you aren't harming my fiancée." Yelled Punk.

"CM." She whispered.

"Besides cops are on their way." Said her grandpa who was waving his cell phone in front of his face.

Sullivan pulled a gun out. "Well then they'll only find all of you dead!" Yelled Kevin. He clicked the gun and aimed it at her grandpa.

Christina knocked him down to the floor. "You son of a bitch. You're not killing anyone!" She yelled.

"You risk your baby's life to save another's? Foolish whore."

The cops came and arrested Kevin Sullivan on three murders and four attempted murders.

Michael looked at his granddaughter. "You did a good job m granddaughter. I am sure Nancy, Daniel, and your father would be proud of you."

Christina saw Chris', Nancy's, and Denial's forms out of the corner of her eyes and she smiled softly.

"You know they would be proud of you and CM for standing up for what was right."

"They would be proud of you too grandpa. You stood your ground."

"But you kept your baby safe too." Said her grandpa smiling at her.

She put her hand on her stomach. "Growing instinct grandpa."

Her grandpa said his good bye and was off home again.

CM looked at Christina. "As long as your baby is ok."

"Our baby CM."

"Your father must be proud if he saw you stand up to Sullivan in your condition."

Christina saw them smiling at her. She smiled. "You absolutely have no idea CM. They all would be proud of me."

"They would've wanted to see their grandchild through." He said putting her arms around her waist.

"I have a feeling that our baby will be well watched over. They'll have a lot of people watching over them as they grow up. Including spirits."

"Let's get you upstairs so you can rest."

Christina smiled. "And I am taking a guess that you are going to get back on the road."

"Estrada gave me some time off since he knew you were still hooked on your dad's death. I explained every single thing to him."

They headed up the stairs together.

"Ah good. How many days?"

"Seven."

"Ah good."

CM gave her a kiss. "Besides he knew you were pregnant and on rehab for your knee any way honey and he's happy that you're feeling so much better."

"Excellent."


End file.
